Printing devices are widely used and may include a printhead enabling formation of text or images on a print medium. Such a printhead may be included in an inkjet pen or printbar that includes channels that carry fluid. For instance, fluid may be distributed from a fluid supply to the channels through passages in a structure that supports the printhead(s) on the inkjet pen or printbar.